<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking Point by theIronStark3000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207583">Breaking Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theIronStark3000/pseuds/theIronStark3000'>theIronStark3000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi Has Cancer [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CT-6116 | Kix Needs A Hug, CT-6116 | Kix is So Done, Clone Wars, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Needs A Hug, Exhaustion, M/M, Medical Professionals, Medical Trauma, Mental Breakdown, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi, Soft Obi-Wan Kenobi, Touch-Starved Clone Troopers (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theIronStark3000/pseuds/theIronStark3000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a bird's eye view into Obi-Wan's illness,  Kix feels protective of his General.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>212th Attack Battalion &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; CT-6116 | Kix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi Has Cancer [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademySenseiIruka/gifts">Jedi Days and Jedi Nights (AcademySenseiIruka)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jedi Days and Jedi Nights' comments on Relapse Chapter 4 might've given me some plot bunnies. Thank you for support and comments, I appreciate them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan woke up earlier than usual to meet Kix in the medbay. Obi-Wan had dressed comfortably in a light weight tunic and leggings, forgoing his cloak. He chose a sweater and scarf instead. It was best not wear temple issued clothes due to the tubing and lines he wore on chemo days.</p><p> </p><p>If he were to get sick, there is less laundering if he wears his own clothes. He doesn't look out of place in his soft browns, cremes, and solids. </p><p><br/>He removed his tunic for the medic to draw blood from his port. They consistently sent labs to the oncology team planetside. With Cody's help, Obi-Wan had put numbing cream on the skin near the port. He didn't even flinch when the medic accessed his port. </p><p> </p><p>Then came Kenobi’s least favorite part: the round of pre-medicines. He closed his eyes while the Vod  began the IV line. <br/><br/></p><p>Kix was apologetic as he began the round of anti-nausea meds and fluids. Obi-Wan shivered, being in the medbay always made him feel cold.</p><p> </p><p>He accepted happily the warmed blanket the medic wrapped him in. His least favorite was the allergy meds and steroids.</p><p><br/>The pre-medicine often had their own unpleasant side affects. Kix had set time aside to quietly sit with the General, and hold his hand. Sometimes, Obi-Wan refused the comfort, but he didn't today.</p><p> </p><p>There is no shortage of people who could accompany the General to the medbay for chemo. He simply likes to go alone. Quiet is hard to find in the middle of the war front. No one bothers him as long as he is in medbay with Kix. It isn't unusual for Obi-Wan to spent the first two hours or so in the medbay.</p><p> </p><p>The medic encouraged Obi-Wan to eat a light breakfast as they let the pre-meds do their thing. Obi-Wan had turned green at the suggestion of food. It was one of those days where he couldn't even tolerate the smell yet alone stomach it.</p><p> </p><p>They compromised on a banana milk shake with a caloric booster and some crackers. Kix tended to his pealing skin from the healing chemo burns. The mouth sores had greatly improved. </p><p> </p><p>A quick assessment  of range of motion and hand strength, the neuropathy had not worsen. It remained a concern that Obi-Wan could develop more nerve damage, and lose range of motion. The cane continued to be a permeant fixature in their life.</p><p> </p><p>When Kix last inquired about the General's pain levels, he reported a consistent 6/7 which knowing his high pain tolerance and medical history was more like a 8/9. Obi-Wan had gotten so accustomed to being in pain, Kix generally anticipated that his self-reports were 1 to 2 grades higher. </p><p> </p><p>Kix knew how tired Obi-Wan got just from holding his head up, trying to read, type, file paperwork, and attend to the daily tasks of overseeing his battalion.  There were still missions to oversee, Council meetings, padawans to teach, and strategy to spearhead. On good days, Kix might read to Obi-Wan. Today, Obi-Wan put his music on, and just closed his eyes. To anyone else, it might appear that he is sleeping. </p><p> </p><p>But Kix knew he was not, in fact, sleeping. <em>Sleep, there’s something the General ought to do more of.</em> He liked to listen with his eyes closed. He slowed his breathing down, and tried to focus on the Force. However, the Living Force had never been an aspect he had mastered quite as well as Qui-Gon would've liked. However, Obi-Wan had found channeling  light from the Force helped him heal.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Kix and Obi-Wan talk, today is not one of those days. Kix's favorite stories are of Kenobi's padawan and early knight years. It is not often that Obi-Wan willingly volunteers information about his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. There of course, are stories, Obi-Wan does not tell anyone <em>else</em> either. Kix is the bearer of many secrets.</p><p> </p><p>The more he learns about the Jedi, the more Kix thinks perhaps we are not all that different from another. Obi-Wan, Kix learns, has many interests of anthropology, literature, history, music, and astronomy. Perhaps in another life, Obi-Wan might have been a professor or an explorer. </p><p> </p><p>The medic wore gloves, and carefully loaded the chemo drugs into the external pump Kenobi wore on his hip. It typically ran in a continuous 48 hour cycle. Obi-Wan could do most things like usual: walk, meditate, move, and shower with the pump on.</p><p> </p><p>It was important to remain at a steady temperature otherwise the pump’s flow could be compromised.  For the most part, Obi-Wan kept a pretty normal space for the the first 24 or so hours. Once the side affects hit, all he can do is let the chemo run its course. </p><p> </p><p>Kix left him momentarily to check on another patient down the hall. When he returns, he cannot find Obi-Wan who has abandoned his recliner. The panicked medic scrolls the halls, and finally catches a glimpse of auburn hair. Obi-Wan is soothing an upset trooper. He watches for a moment as his General, strokes affectionately a young one's hand.</p><p> </p><p>He hears a rich, Tenor voice singing a Mandalorian lullaby.  The ward of injured troopers watches in awe as their General tends to their Vod like one of his own.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"General, what are you doing out of bed?", Kix crosses his arms. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Rhythm here needed a friend, didn't you, lad?", Obi-Wan gives a soft, gentle smile.  Kix takes note of the name for the trooper, he wasn't aware he had taken a name.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yes, sir, General.", Rhythm gave Kix a sheepish look. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kix pinches his nose, those damn Kenobi puppy dog eyes are potent enough to use a weapon against the Seppies. He knows he cannot deny his General something that has put the first smile on his face in over 10 days.</p><p> </p><p>If he wants to sit with the injured troopers, the medic won't deny him. He is toughly charmed by the General's compassionate and considerate spirit. Few Generals view the Vod as their own. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay. <em>One</em> story. You can tell the men one story, and then I want your ass back in the recliner until you've hit the two hour mark, deal?", the medic exasperated. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"One story <em>and</em>  tucking the Vod in."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>General</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kix."</p><p> </p><p> Obi-Wan tells one of his favorite stories about his adventures with Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Before he leaves the ward, each and every vod has been tucked into bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kix shakes his head, and gives Obi-Wan a final look over before sending him on his way to begin his day in the office.Only once Kix is satisfied that Obi-Wan isn’t nauseous or wobbly, he sends him on his way. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He soon learns that Obi-Wan has taken it upon himself to see every Vod in his care have a name, and he <em>knows</em>  them.</p><p> </p><p> It had not escaped Kix's attention that Obi-Wan never uses the word Clone to describe the Vod.He makes a mental note when they can't find Kenobi anywhere else to check with Ward 2. Force knows those men need reassurance, kind words, and affection just as much as Obi-Wan does. He thinks perhaps it is not a bad thing if the General spends time in the medbay with the wounded. Their spirits lifted upon his visit, and well, laughter is just as important as medicine. </p><hr/><p>Kix finishes his morning rounds and completes his charting before heading to the mess for lunch. He knew he needed a cup of kaf to power through the second half of the shift and switch off with Doc.</p><p> </p><p>He moves through the line and accepts a tray, Mac was kind enough, to ask about the General.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Kix, saved you a brownie.", Mac smiled knowing Kix had a sweet tooth.</p><p> </p><p>The kitchen crew has a soft spot for General Kenobi. They have made it their personal mission to find something he can eat. <br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="page-header__contribution">
  <p>"That's very kind of you, Mac."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Pots just left to bring General Kenobi his tray. We traded with the 104th and 501st to find something he would actually like to eat."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> Kix could kiss Mac, it had been difficult to get any sort of nutrition into Kenobi. The nausea of the first few weeks of chemo followed by the mouth sores and the general 'I don't feel good’ mood ruined any desire to eat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Of course, Kix had come to learn that Obi-Wan rarely feels good at all, even before chemo and radiation had begun. <em>Migraines. Headaches. Fatigue. Anxiety. Visions. </em>Their General hadn't been well in a long time. He planned to exchange words with Master Che. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Force bless you, Mac."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"It's our honor, Sir."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kix wordlessly floats to the nearest table, trying not to cry into his sandwich. Oh Force, he's been on his feet too long today. It feels good to sit, if he gets a chance to lay his head down,  the medic will take it.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He has been stretched thin this week after the influx of patients increased after the last firefight. Obi-Wan had faced a slew of chemo related complications: allergic reaction, chronic pain, nausea, dehydration, fevers, mouth sores, chemo burns. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>His eyes flicker up as he notices Wooley, Waxer, and Boil sitting down at the table beside him. Kix is well versed as a medic in nonverbal communication, he can feel Wooley's burning question.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The medic seriously considers hiding out in the medbay until things blow over. It causes him physical pain to hear the awful things his Vod say about General Kenobi. There is much misinformation circulating like wild fire.  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Kix?". Wooley asked almost shly, afraid of disturbing Kix's peace. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Hello, Vod.", Kix offers behind a careful, guarded look. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"We'd like to ask you a question.", Waxer worries his thumb. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"You can always ask me anything."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"How is the General <em>really</em> doing?", Boil's voice is heavy with concern. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kix swallows thickly feeling his face get hot, <em>what does he say? </em> The emotions he'd kept below the surface threatened to explode. Tears prick at his eyes, the Medic can't fix this.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>There is nothing he can do for General Kenobi<em>. </em>They have yet to find him any relief. <em>Holding his hand. Administering medicine that makes him sicker than a dog. Soothing a fragile soul.  Brushing tears away.</em> <em>Catching vomit. </em></p>
  <p><em><br/></em>How often does the General leave the medbay, go about his work, and return miserable when something new gives him hell? More often than not. The General would rather be dead than in pain. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Obi-Wan gives and gives of himself into there is nothing left. Even in his sleep, Kix knows the General cries out, longing for love and affection. He doesn't think he's loved, doesn't know he is the heart and soul of this battalion. Maybe it's wrong for a Vod to feel this way about their CO, but Obi-Wan is one of them.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He thinks of shaky hands, chemo burns,  nausea, sickly pallors, and skeletal  appearances. Kenobi was small before, now he’s as fragile as a twig.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>This is it. Kix knows he's finally going to absolutely lose the carefully constructed mask he's worn this whole damn war.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Waxer, Boil and Wooley's eyes widen, Kix hadn't realized he had projected his words aloud. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kix sobs, "I can't help him, Vod. It's like putting a band aid on a blaster wound." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>His entire body shakes with the weight of his sobs. The refectory quiets, the chatter ceases and all the Vod pause, trying to locate the emotional distress in the room. The Vod are incredibly sensitive to feeling their sibling struggle.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The tears stream down his face until there is no liquid left in his body to cry. Kix is exhausted, and drained. Listening to weeks of gossip and griping about General Kenobi while he watched that man go through absolute agony made him physically ill. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>"What can we do to help?", Wooley asked sincerely. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>"How about you write him a card? Honestly, I think hearing something <em>positive</em> would cheer him up."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>Wooley, Boil, and Waxer quietly talk amongst themselves for a moment. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"We could collect cards from the Vod.", Wooley affirms excitedly. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"A card campaign sounds like an excellent, idea.", Kix  agreed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>There were a couple murmurs of something nasty Kix did not quite catch. Kix wipes his eyes tiredly, he stands on top of the daurasteel table,”If I hear one more nasty thing about General Kenobi, I will not hesitate to turn you into your squadron leaders. Treat him like you would one of your Vod. Or else, you'll be cleaning up shiny puke next time we get a case of the flu. Understood?" </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He hears an affirmative number of, "Sir, yes, Sirs." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kix has lost his appetite. He sighed, and shook his head. With a dignified sniffle the weary Medic puts his tray away, he knew this incident would probably get back around to Obi-Wan.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Well, maybe, just maybe, Kix can get it through his thick skull that this medic loves and cherishes Jedi High General Obi-Wan Kenobi. And if anyone, ever says something nasty about their General, Kix will kick their ass.  No one messes with his Vod. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>